tenimyufandomcom-20200214-history
24/365
'24/365' is a song exclusive to the second season of TeniMyu. It's seen in: *Seigaku vs. St. Rudolph & Yamabuki *Dream Live 2011 *Dream Live 2013 *Seigaku VS Yamabuki *Team Live St. Rudolph *Team Live Yamabuki Romaji= Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Tennis no shiai ni kaketa Ore no 24 jikan Twenty-Four Katsu tame dake ni ikiru Ore no 365 nichi Three-Six-Five Tennis ball wo dangan ni shite Bakyuun to ippatsu Me ni tomaranu hayasa de Aite no Court uchinuku kaikan Full swing de ikazuchi okoshi Dadaan to ichigeki Omoi mo yoranu surudosa Omae no COurt wo kirsaku Akkan Mitete kure Ore wa chouten ni tatsu Hissatsuwaza wo ayatsuri Technique wo mi ni tsuke Yatte yaru! Moereru ka? Moeteru ka? Moeteru ka? Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Aoku moeru honoo Aoku moeru honoo Aoku moeru honoo "Gangan iku yo!" Uchikomu smash Kazaana akete Zudoon to dekkaku Dogimo wo nuku ikio de Aite no sakuryaku kudaku Jikkan Donna dakyuu mo pirari to torae Zubaan to hangeki Semete semete semete Team work de gekiteki de gyakuten Tennis shiai ni kaketa Ore ni 24 jikan Twenty-Four Katsu tame dake ni ikiru Ore no 365 nichi Three-Six-Five Mitete kure Ore wa chouten ni tatsu Hissatsuwaza wo ayatsuri Technique wo mi ni tsuke Yatte yaru! Moereru ka? Moeteru ka? Moeteru ka? Hisshou no honoo wa aoku moeru Hisshou no honoo wa aoku moeru |-| Kanji= 全員　Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow 　　　Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow 　　　Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow 　　　Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow 　　　Wow Wow Wow 　　　Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow 　　　Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow 　　　Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow 　　　Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow 　　　Wow Wow Wow 他校　テニスの試合に賭けた 俺の24時間 　　　トゥエンティフォー 　　　勝つためだけに生きる 俺の365日 　　　スリーシックスファイブ 　　　（うー　圧巻） 全員　Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow 　　　Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow 　　　Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow 　　　Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow 　　　Wow Wow Wow 青学　青く燃える炎 青く燃える炎 青く燃える炎 　　　ランランラン　ランランラン 　　　ランランラン 全員　必勝の炎は青く燃える 　　　必勝の炎は青く燃える |-| English= Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow We committed all 24 hours of a day to Tennis, Twenty-Four. We live all 365 days of the year just to win, Three-Six-Five. Hitting the Tennis Ball like a bullet, make it whistle through the air. It feels good as it pierces the Court of my opponent with a blinding speed. My Full Swing causing a thunderbolt, that strikes with a bang. It's a masterpiece that pierces your Court with unimaginable sharpness. Look at me, I'll stand at the top. I'll control my killer shot perfectly and... ...master all techniques. Let's do it! Are you burning? Are you burning? Are you burning? Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow A burning blue flame. A burning blue flame. A burning blue flame. I'm going all out! My driving smash makes a chink, hitting with a bang. It feels good to break the opponents strategy showing my breathtaking power. I'll perfectly catch on to any shot, instantly launching a counterattack. Attack, attack, I'll keep on attacking. Utilizing our team work, we'll make a dramatic comeback. We committed all 24 hours of a day to Tennis, Twenty-Four. We live all 365 days of the year just to win, Three-Six-Five. Look at me, I'll stand at the top. I'll manipulate my killer shot and... ...master the technique. Let's do it! Are you burning? Are you burning? Are you burning? The blue flame of victory is burning. The blue flame of victory is burning. Sources *TeniMyuLyrics @ Blogspot *TeniMyuSong @ Blogspot Category:Music